


Jar of Dirt

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first thing Buffy would think of if she saw an art gallery advertising pirate plunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I missed this drabble when I did my initial mass upload a few years back! Just a bit of whimsy. (Yes, the reader knows there's a slight factual problem with the claim. That wasn't the point of the ficlet. *grin*)

"And this," Joyce said in a conspiratorial tone of voice as she showed off her latest acquisition to her daughter, "is reputedly the infamous 'Jar of Dirt' carried by the legenday pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, on his return voyage from China. It was mentioned in several letters and other references dated to the time period--"

"But it's just a jar of dirt," Buffy objected, scowling at it. "I thought you were running an _art gallery_. What's so art-y about a jar of dirt?"

Joyce gave her daughter a mild, patient smile, the kind that always made Buffy grit her teeth in suspicion of parental condescension. "This isn't just any jar of dirt, Buffy. It's the 'Jar of Dirt', made of blown glass more than three centuries old, containing earth from a Caribbean beach untouched by any of the pollutants that spoil our oceans today..."

Buffy rolled her eyes at her mother's audible quote marks. "It's still a _jar_ full of _dirt_ ," she interrupted, sarcastically. "Not the first thing I'd think of if I saw an art gallery advertising pirate plunder."

"My daughter the philistine," Joyce said with a fond, exasperated smile, and patted the Slayer's cheek.


End file.
